Gary Kasper
|yearsactive = 1977-present }} Gary Franklin Kasper is an American actor, stuntman, producer, and director. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Kasper portrayed The Cleaner in the Season Six finale episode "Supply and Demand". He then portrayed Samuel Gordon, the father of sleepwalking serial killer Trey Gordon, in the Season Twelve episode "In the Dark". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "In the Dark" (2017) TV episode - Samuel Gordon *Surviving in L.A. (2017) as Biker *Fameless (2016) as Actor *Rush: Inspired by Battlefield (2016) as Dog Tags (TV miniseries, 10 episodes) *Runner, Runner (2016) as Roscoe (short) *Code of Honor (2016) as Bouncer *The Hunted: Origins (2016) as Dragos *Supergirl (2016) as K'hund (2 episodes) *Scare Pewdiepie (2016) as Guard #1 (TV miniseries) *The Hunted (2015) as Dragos *Death Factory (2014) as Ed Gein *Deal with It (2014) as Unknown Character *Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014) as Tito (video) *The Gift (2012) as Thug (short) *Bigfoot (2012) as Bigfoot *Redemption (2012) as Vi'el (short) *Criminal Minds - "Supply and Demand" (2011) TV episode - The Cleaner *Days of Our Lives (2009) as Victor's Thug *Meteor (2009) as Laughing Hood #1 (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Gurdian (2009) as Teddy *The Seventh Man (2008) as Gabe (short) *Scare Tactics (2008) as Unknown Character *Street Warrior (2008) as Tuck Baldus *Without a Trace (2007) as Tough Guy *On the Fringe (2006) as Intruder (short) *The Hunt for Eagle One: Crash Point (2006) as Unknown Character (video) *My Demon Within (2005) as Demon *CSI: NY (2005) as Bodyguard *Duck (2005) as Machine Boss *Star Trek: Enterprise (2004) as Orion Slaver #2 *The Revolting Dead (2003) as Townsfolk #2 (video) *Red Serpent (2003) as Ivan *Barbarian (2003) as Dark Prince (video, credited as Gary Casper) *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Biker #2 *Cloud Nine (2001) as Big Guy (short) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Matt "Avenging Angel" Escobar *Manhattan, AZ (2000) as Biker *Avalanche (1999) as Tiny *L.A. Heat (1999) as Bull *Profiler (1999) as Biker #2 *Battle Dome (1999) as Jake Fury *The Bold and the Beautiful (1998) as Gary (2 episodes) *Conan (1998) as Dugon *The Protector (1998) as Billy *The Guardian (1997) as Tibor *Arli$$ (1997) as Snowmobiler *Roseanne (1996) as Frank *To the Ends of Time (1996) as Mazer *Kirk (1996) as Unknown Character *Baywatch Nights (1996) as Levi Marsha *Silk Stalkings (1996) as Willy Barrett *Thunder in Paradise Interactive (1995) as Darius Rampike (video game, voice) *Josh Kirby... Time Warrior: Chapter 4, Eggs from 70 Million B.C. (1995) as Dreadnaught (video) *Final Equinox (1995) as Alon *Batman Forever (1995) as Pilot *Deadline for Murder: From the Files of Edna Buchanan (1995) as Rosen Bodyguard *Tough and Deadly (1995) as Cowboy (video) *Cage II (1994) as Fighter #2 *Thunder in Paradise (1994) as Darius Rampike (2 episodes) *Baywatch (1994) as Jake *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Roland *Ring of Steel (1994) as Jack *Renegade (1994) as Mark Wheeler *Magic Kid II (1994) as Muscle Guy *Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1993) as Cop #2 *Raven (1993) as Ted *Point of No Return (1993) as Angela's Bodyguard *Murder, She Wrote (1992) as Earl *Dangerous Curves (1992) as Calvin Mittlejohn *Secret Games (1992) as Rafjad (video) *Harry and the Hendersons (1991) as Phil *Major Dad (1990) as Sergeant Wolsky (credited as Gary F. Kasper) *Coach (1989) as Young Man *Original Sin (1989) as Unknown Character (credited as Gary F. Kasper) *1st & Ten: The Championship (1988) as Sonny Clowers (2 episodes) *Aria (1987) as Jake (segment "Rigoletto", credited as Garry Kasper) *The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987) as Major Wheelwright *Never Too Young to Die (1986) as Wrestler (credited as Gary F. Kasper) *Dress Gray (1986) as Cullinan (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Remington Steele (1985) as Mike Molinski/Crunch Kramer *J.O.E. and the Colonel (1985) as J.O.E. *Space (1985) as Brother (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Vision Quest (1985) as Otto *Firefight (1983) as Unknown Character (short) *The Feud (1977) as Ben Gay 'PRODUCER' *The Seventh Man (2008) - Executive Producer (short) *The Feud (1977) - Associate Producer 'DIRECTOR' *The Seventh Man (2008) (short) 'WRITER' *The Seventh Man (2008) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs